meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flava Flav Whiskers
Flava Flav(VWM070) was born into the Whiskers Mob on the March 9, 2004. His mother was Baddiel but his father was a roving male. He had three litter-mates, his one sister named De La Soul(VWF068) and two brothers named Arrested Development(VWM069) and Bad Boy Bubby(VWM071). Arrested Development was the smallest in the litter. They were the first granchildren in the group but they were allowed to live because the dominant pair didn't have any pups at the time. However the pups were abadnond at first but their mother moved each pup to the new burrow. All of them survived to adulthood. Flava Flav started taking an active role within the Whiskers. He babysat and kept sentry. He began to rove with some of the adult males, one was Zarathustra. His two brothers also roved however his sister didn't mate with rover so she wasn't evicted much. His mother gave birth on October 10, 2004 to Maladoy, Jogu and VWM082. Sadly Flava Flav's younger brother VWM082 was predated a few months later but his two other younger brothers survived. Baddiel was evicted often being the oldest female in the group along with Mozart. Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby went roving with Big Will, Stato and Pookie and left the group, all the males including Arrested Develoment and Bad Boy Bubby were Last Seen on January 23, 2006. Flava Flav and De La Soul remained in the group till De La Soul was evicted along with Mozart, Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch and formed the Starsky. De La Soul died on March 14, 2007 after being attacked by the Vivian. Flava Flav stayed in the Whiskers the longest. Flava Flav went roving along with Jogu, Maladoy and their uncle Pozzo at a rival gang know as the Commandos. Flava Flav was overly enthusiastic and, when he approached a female, was viciously attacked by the entire rival gang. The ordeal left him with a dislocated shoulder, deep cuts on his legs and stomach, a torn left eye socket and a ripped scrotum. He spent the next two days hidden in an unused procupine burrow, until he found the strength to forage around the vicinity of the den and, eventually, return to the Whiskers. After three months Flava Flav recovered and returned to roving along with other Whisker males and disappeared. He was Last Seen on October 6, 2007. Meerkat Manor Flava Flav '''helped play '''Seacrest '''on Meerkat Manor. He played the Seacrest getting left behind and being attacked by the Commandos, though he was not alone. He was actually roving with his brother Jogu and cousin Spud and was not left behind by the Whiskers. Flava Flav played the '''Seacrest '''being attacked by the Commandos, while his brother Jogu played the '''Seacrest '''mating with '''Nikita(Zorilla), not Flava Flav. The three males all played the Seacrest wondering around the Commandos which is why the Commando males had a hard time pin-pointing the rover's locate in the show because there was really three males. However Flava Flav was badly injured and had to stay in a bolt hole so he missed out on roving. Later Burdock played '''Seacrest '''joining the Aztecs while all three rovers disappeared. Family Mother: Baddiel Father: Unknown Rover Sister: De La Soul Brothers: Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby Links Whiskers Mob De La Soul Whiskers Arrested Development Whiskers Baddiel Whiskers Bad Boy Bubby Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats